housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Raccoons
Raccoons ''are recurring characters in ''Housepets!. Multiple ones have appeared. Falstaff A smart gentle-coon. Well, at least that's how he sees himself. He is the "straight-man" when he works with Truck; his best friend. Falstaff often has misinterpreted views on the world with his brand of "critter logic." He first appeared when he and two other raccoons raided the Sandwich Family's trash, and was warded of by Grape Jelly Sandwich with a broom. He later appeared teamed with Truck trying to steal some craw-fish from Max's late winter crawfish party. He and Truck later left to get penicillin, but was picked up by animal control and relocated, and later seen trying to hitch-hike back to Babylon Gardens. After he finally returned, he and Truck reunited to see Zach, who at the time was employed as an Easter Bunny at the local mall. They participated in what they interpreted as a secret test of character, finding a golden Easter egg. A bored and tired Zach (we see him at one point wearily explain to a Mother that her child found a yellow egg, not the golden one and we get the impression this was not the first nor last time he needed to do so) gave them the prize, a chocolate Easter Bunny which they identified as an effigy of The Opener. Zach then offered to buy them lunch if they'd leave him alone afterwards. In the 2016 arc, "Flip that Den", Falstaff's jealousy towards Jessica leads him to try to sabotage the ferrets' project to turn her tree den into a modern, multi-story abode. His efforts fail and he winds up humiliated. Yet, in the end, Jessica forgives him and invites both Falstaff and Truck to share her new living quarters so long as they abide by her rules "or face my wrath!". He and Truck are still living there for now. Truck Truck is Falstaff's adorkable buddy. He is chubby and naive, naive enough to believe Falstaff's brand of "knowledge". Because of this, he plays the "dunce" in their duo. Truck got his name because he rode across the county on the grill of a truck. He first appeared working with Falstaff trying to grab some crawfish. He later went to get some penicillin for Ink's son, Tum, who caught a flu, and made it back, unlike Falstaff who got relocated. After being reunited with Falstaff and the mall adventure mentioned above, Truck entered an eating contest at Keene Milton's state fair, and somehow managed to come up with - and raccoonishly washing - the $50 entry fee, although he lost after the hot dog round when he threw up. Truck had half-heartedly shared in Falstaff's project to sabotage the modernization of Jessica's tree home, but the project prevailed anyways. Thanks to Jessica's kindness, Truck now lives in the treehouse with Falstaff, Tum, Custom Ink, Cody (Cilantro) the Skunk, Trinket, and - when he's around - Zachary Rabbit. Custom Ink A young raccoon mother who is a friend of Jessica. She first appeared in Oops I Arced when she tried sneaking into the Arbelt's house for food. Zach caught her, but offered to give her some trash if she would show him the forest. She introduced him to all the woodland critters, and then brought him to Pete's Temple. She was among the first to proclaim him the "Opener of Ways". She was later seen guarding the temple when Peanut and Grape came looking for Zach. After a couple years, she was retconned into her current appearance. She has an optimistic personality, which she keeps at all times even when worried, and blindly believes in "The Opener of Ways" and miracles like most of the forest's animals. She has a son name Tiny Tum, who caught a flu during Yes, Jessica, There Is An Opener Of Ways. Ink is also best friends with Jessica Possum whom she treats with unwavering kindness and patience despite Jessica's sometimes belligerent pessimism and her harsh mockery of Ink's devotion to Zack Rabbit as "Opener of Ways. Indeed, although both Jessica and Zach himself constantly try to persuade Ink to abandon her faith, she continues to find validation of Zach's divine commission in the most ordinary events that happen around her and her friends. Exasperating as her beliefs may be, Ink's positive attitude, gentle tolerance of her neighbors, and her talent for comforting even the prickly, nihilistic Jessica make her one of the key members in the feral community. Since the events of "Flip that Den", she and her child, Tum, now live in Jessica's spacious tree mansion. Other Raccoons Many other raccoons have appeared, including Ink's children (like "Tiny Tum") and plain old "thief" raccoons. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Woodland Critters Category:Dimension Prime